big_buck_hunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Pappy
Pappy is a character from Generations 2 and 3 of Big Buck Hunter. He mostly appears in some of the Bonus Games. He is most famous for his catchphrase, "Not my Jugs!" Bonus Game Appearances Big Buck Hunter Pro * Pappy's Moonshine Bonus ** Sitting on the porch of his condemned moonshine factory. He yells to the players things such as, "Not my Jugs!" and "Get out of here!" while they shoot his jugs across his front yard. * Barrel Bonus (Tournament Edition Only) ** Sleeping on a chair with a jug of moonshine in his hands. * Corn Popper Bonus (Open Season Only) ** Driving the corn head across the field. The player can shoot a jug that he starts drinking from for extra points. * Off The Rails Bonus (Open Season Only) ** Running a handcar on the railroad tracks. * Mount Buckmore Bonus (Open Season Only) ** Throwing dynamite into crates at the beginning. Big Buck Safari * Booby Trap Bonus ** Shown dead with a spear that impaled him underground. * Tarantula Bonus ** His bare feet are shown while he's sleeping underground. If the tarantulas get too close to the screen, his feet will move and he will cry out. * Hyena Bonus ** He is not seen, but if the Hyenas get too close to the park ranger, he makes the same yelping sound effects as Pappy. * Stew Pot Bonus (Outback only) ** He is about to be cooked by natives in a huge vegetable pot. After the Bonus Game, he simply gets out of the pot and runs into the jungle. Big Buck HD * Twister Bonus ** Seen at the beginning driving his truck before it gets picked up by the tornado. He is also seen at the end taking shelter with some of the Critters that survived. * Pappy's Moonshine Factory Bonus ** Seen sitting on his porch before he runs inside his factory for protection. When the player gets in, he has fallen into a bathtub. At the end, he gets out, slips on a jug (possibly) and is seen chilling on one of the conveyor belts. * Chicken Coop Bonus ** Seen at the beginning with a hand gesture telling the players not to shoot, and also at the end when he falls under the coop, and looks at an egg before throwing it away. * Waterfall Bonus ** He is seen sitting on a raft before he falls over the first waterfall. At the end he's seen swimming toward the raft before laying on it face-down. * Pigeon Park Bonus (WILD only) ** He is seen reaching into a bag, possibly for bird seed. When the player shoots the pigeon above his hat, he flinches. When all the pigeons are shot, or the timer runs out, he brushes himself off before being chased by a bunch of pigeons. * Minecart Bonus (WILD only) ** He climbs into the mine cart and encourages the players to come inside the mine with him. In the first screen, he can be seen mining for diamonds. At the end, he carries a bunch of diamonds in his hands before he falls and accidentally drops them into a ditch. * Super Pappio Bonus (WILD only; as a video game character) ** He tries to steal the jugs before the player can shoot them. At the end, he goes into an outhouse labeled, "Terlit." Other appearances He also plays a prominent role in the Premium Content game In Case Of Zombies: Doe of the Dead. He creates the moonshine that turns everyone into zombies when they drink it. We also get to meet more of his family members, which include his cousin Ed Brodeen, Bubba, and Bubba's mother. There is also an unnamed woman who breaks up with her (zombie) boyfriend after the player blows him up. He will also play a role in In Case Of Monsters: Lost Island. It is unknown what this role is, but most of the shots from the trailer that show him also show Colossal Foot, so it's possible that it will have something to do with this character.